Whose fault it really was
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: We all know that Trunks's is Vegeta's and Bulma's son...this is how I believe he came about


Who's fault it really was!  
  
I don't own DBZ so don't sue me  
  
Vegeta was walking through the middle of Orange Star City (it wasn't Satan City yet). 'Stupid Woman...' he thought, 'Who is she to make me, Vegeta prince of all Saiyans go shopping...I sure as heck hope that no one sees me.'  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta turned around the corner to see Yamcha kissing a woman, who he knew was not Bulma. 'Hmm...' He thought, 'I wish Bulma could see this...and to think she wouldn't cook me dinner for this kusotare!'  
  
He started to run to go get Bulma to show her this great thing. 'Man,' he thought, 'This is gonna take me forever...oh yeah...I can fly, duh...How could I act so much like Kakarot?' So he flew the rest of the way to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Woman," he called as he walked in the front door. Bulma came in wearing a black tank top which exposed her stomach and a pair of khaki capres.  
  
"What are you hungry again?"  
  
"No for Kami's sake...I'm not Kakarot!!! Plus I have to show you something."  
  
"But..." Before she could finish her sentence Vegeta grabbed her and flew to Orange Star City.  
  
"Look!" he said then pointed to Yamucha was still kissing the woman.  
  
Bulma was staring when Yamucha turned around and noticed her.  
  
"Hey baby what's up?"  
  
"Do you think I didn't see you?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry she doesn't mean anything to me..."  
  
"Which one of us are you talking to?"  
  
"Depends...who's falling for it...anyway what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh...I'm on a...date with Vegeta."  
  
"Bu..." Before Vegeta could finish Bulma started kissing him. 'What the heck? Should I kiss her back?'  
  
Vegeta finally started kissing back.  
  
'Whoa,' Bulma thought, 'He's good.'  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Yamucha...it's over!"  
  
"Oh really...and why would that be?"  
  
"Cuz I hate you!"  
  
With that said Bulma grabbed around Vegeta's neck. "Can we go home now?"  
  
Vegeta nodded then started to fly back to Capsule Corp.  
  
When they landed, Bulma turned around and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it...ever!" The proud prince said, "Oh woman...I'm hungry go get me some food."  
  
"Okay Vegeta-sama."  
  
Vegeta walked into the gravity room without even yelling at her. 'Who would have thought...can it be...me the prince of all Saiyans falling for a weak low class Earthling? No, it can't be true, but I can't help it...I have her taste...I think I do love that woman..I don't even know if Saiyans can feel love, like Kakarot says.' He thought as he turned up the g's to 200.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, 'Can it be? Me in love with him?' She was having similar thought. When the alarm went off. She opened the oven door, to find to the food burnt. 'Kuso...how can I thank him with this?' She begun to cry.  
  
Vegeta heard her crying and ran into the kitchen..he stopped right above her.  
  
"What is it now woman?" Vegeta said trying not to sound kind and loving.  
  
Bulma jumped up and hugged him as she continues to cry, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to burn your dinner."  
  
Vegeta pushed her back, "Baka woman if you are just gonna cry about..why don't you just go out to eat for Kami's sake!"  
  
Bulma wiped away her tears, "Good idea," she slapped him on the back, "For a Saiyan." "But I get to choose...hmm...I need food worth of the prince of all Saiyans...so...how about..."  
  
'Darn,' Bulma thought when he was still talking, 'I'm not made of money.'  
  
Vegeta carried on, "Burger King."  
  
Bulma fell to the ground in the classic anime style. "Wait a minute, you want to go to Burger King? Why not Taco Bell, McDonald's, or KFC..."  
  
"Shut up woman. I am th prince of all Saiyans so I should eat as such, and Burger King has the right name."  
  
"Okay, I guess that sounds right."  
  
"Then we can have desert at Diary Queen."  
  
"Still sounds good."  
  
"Then we can come home and I can train."  
  
"Yeah, and I can work..."  
  
"No woman, you can come and watch me train."  
  
'Whoa...I want to watch that!' She thought  
  
"Who says I want to?"  
  
"Who says you don't?" Vegeta. used as his somewhat good comeback.  
  
The two went there separate ways to get changed. Vegeta got changed into his world famous pink bad man shirt, and Bulma put on a white tank top with the word Angel written on it.  
  
They both came out at the same time.  
  
'Angel,' Vegeta thought, 'Ya right!' he started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You an angel, ha...why next to you..."  
  
"Do you want to eat or not?"  
  
"Hai." He smirked. 'Man, she's hot when she's mad.'  
  
So the two left.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later Vegeta and Bulma arrived back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Woman, you will watch me train now." Vegeta demand.  
  
"No...I have to..."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her waist, "That wasn't a question." He said then pushed her into the gravity room.  
  
"Baka kusotare!" Bulma yelled out hoping that only Vegeta had heard.  
  
Vegeta was about to lock the door when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Bulma said, but before she could finish Vegeta had already answered it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Briefs-san no otaku desuka?" Vegeta had put it on speaker phone...it was Gohan.  
  
"What do you want you little half Saiyan brat?" Vegeta yelled into the phone.  
  
"May I speak to Bulma-chan?"  
  
"Bulma-chan? Ha, her kind and friendly!"  
  
Bulma snatched the phone off the hook.  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Bulma-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can I have some help?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I need to see how alcohol effect adults...Vegeta-sama can do it too if he want."  
  
"Okay, I'm in."  
  
"Can I cam over right now, please?"  
  
"Sure...okay."  
  
"Shi-tsu-rei shimusu  
  
"Bai-bai"  
  
"Man, that kids to darn kind!"  
  
"He's coming over Veggie-sama."  
  
"What?"  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Kon Nichiwa Bulma-chan, Vegeta-sama."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Shi-ni-i-ku."  
  
"Veggie...be nice." Bulma yelled, Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"Here's some beer...I'm gonna watch from the window."  
  
The 9-year-old boy gave them the beer...but instead of going to the window, he went home.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma drank all the beer in an hour.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Vegeta woke up. He felt something warm in his arms...he looked down to see Bulma naked in his arms. He looked down again to notice that he too was naked.  
  
'Baka Gohan this is all his fault!!!' he want ed to convince him self as to why, but deep inside he was thankful.  
  
Suddenly Bulma started to move in his arms.  
  
Without thinking he started kissing her neck.  
  
"Vegeta-sama?" Bulma whispered then looked around to see that they were still in the gravity room.  
  
"Just shut up woman."  
  
"Well, screw you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Would you like to?"  
  
Bulma turned around and started to kiss him on the lips when she felt something in her mouth...it was his tongue!  
  
They were doing some more sick stuff when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta snared as he sensed the familiar ki.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma hurried to put on the clothes from the night before. They rushed to the front of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Hiya, so what were you two doing?"  
  
"Training Kakarot no baka."  
  
"Working."  
  
"Really...well have you two seen Gohan? He disappeared last night."  
  
"Didn't he go home?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Or maybe he's with that green friend of his again." Vegeta snared.  
  
"Do you think I should check his room?"  
  
"WHAT!?! The other two yelled.  
  
"Should I check his room?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Baka Kusotare, you haven't check his room!?!" Vegeta said making fun of him, "And I thought Krillin was dumb!"  
  
"C-ya guys I'm gonna go look in his room, bye."  
  
Goku flew away. Vegeta and Bulma went their separate ways.  
  
Goku found Gohan in his room and 9 months later Trunks was born. So as you can see it was all Gohan's fault!!!  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
